User talk:Cornelius Quakers
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi Cornelius Quakers, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cornelius Quakers page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bond em7 (Talk) 16:39, February 14, 2012 Character You can use your name and such, but this is a rping wiki. You'll have to get sorted (see Forum:Sorting), and have some magical talent and such to be at Hogwarts. I guess it really depends on what you mean by using yourself. If you mean your pesonality, likes/dislikes, name, etc. then that's fine. ...but you will need to change some things as we live at Hogwarts, use magic etc.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:43, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Kevin Entwhistle has been sorted into Slytherin. Please create your character page when you get a change, and your talk bubble for rping. If you need any help, let me know.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:12, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorting Echostar 23:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Next Step The next step is creating your talk bubble for roleplaying. Here's the code: } |text= } }} I filled out some of it for you, but if you'll fill out the rest, and make the colors and image what you would like, I'll use it and create a rp template for you, and show you how to use it. When your done playing with the code for this bubble, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :Just click edit by this, and look at the code, then play with the colors until you like them. You can use colors, such as "Black" or hex codes such as #000000. If you don't know hex codes, you can google hex codes, and find almost any color. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:56, February 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Now that your bubble is done, I'm going to create a template page for it. It's Template:Cornelius Quakers. I'm going to copy this code in there for easy use. If you want to change your talk bubble, or add another one later for another character, you can just by editing the template. Here's how you'll use it: It will look like this: Use this template, and feel free to rp in any of the rooms (your common room is a good place to start) or in any of the classes currently in session (check your common room for the list). If you need any more help, let me know.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:25, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Rping Now that you have your talk bubble, feel free tp rp with the other characters using it. Good places are your common room Talk:Slytherin Common Room, classes such as General RP:Herbology (you can see a full list of open classes in your common room) or locations around the castle such as the The Black Lake. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC)